


The Devil in the Details

by WakingJune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Mommy Holmes, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft, Pining, Terrible Maddening Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakingJune/pseuds/WakingJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say it takes a universe to raise a child. Likewise, it takes the entire British Government and Mrs. Holmes to help Mycroft get the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> I basically have it in my head that Mrs. Holmes has at least a good hold of the British Government, unbeknownst to the current face of said government. Ha.  
> Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.  
> Updates will be sporadic in nature. Do forgive my inconsistencies.  
> Enjoy!  
> -June

"How is your cousin doing, my dear?"

 

For once in her adult life, Anthea is not texting on her phone, the offending device nowhere to be seen on her person. This situation after all is of utmost importance, the future of the British government resting precariously on the result of this mission, and required her full attention.  She has barely taken a seat when her aunt sprung the loaded question on her. Let it be known that Violet Holmes will not play games when it comes to the prospect of a life without grandchildren.

 

She chooses her words carefully, lest she suffer the wrath of her aunt.

 

"Slow."

 

The word hangs in the air like a death sentence, heavy and looming as if she has already sealed her cousin's fate. Slow was a very generous term considering Mycroft’s advances, or lack of thereof.

Her aunt seems to consider this, electric blue eyes hearing the words she did not speak. She nods once, a silent order for her to elaborate.

"He has refused to personally monitor her activities but did bring her security up to a level five. It might prove to be a little difficult for us to move undetected with this surveillance level."

Her aunt takes a sip of her tea, no doubt already moving the necessary pieces in her head and considering all the possible complications. Anthea reaches for her own cup and waits for her aunt to continue.

"Are you certain we do not have any moles?"

"All the whisper and chatter concur that the department will operate with utmost discretion. Everyone has volunteered their services in order to ensure the success of the mission."

"Good. And is my son showing any signs of suspicion?"

"If he does, he's been very good at concealing it. Still, it'd be best to tread lightly"

Her aunt places her cup in the small table between them and steeples her fingers under her chin.

"No." There was no mistaking the hardness in her voice. Her dear aunt has already decided that the time for waiting is over and that the time to attack this situation head on has come, it would seem, and Anthea is only too happy to further her noble cause.

"And Sherlock?"

"Away in Argentina just as planned." An elaborate case was conveniently arranged by her aunt herself in order to remove the younger Holmes out of the way. He was a wildcard in this game and they cannot risk getting him involved. Not now at least.

 

Her aunt regards the invisible board between them, a sly smile forming at her lips.

 

“So, son of mine, shall we play a game?”


End file.
